Australia
by kookaburrablue
Summary: Rin returns to Australia with the Samezuka and Iwatobi Swim Clubs to train, returning to his old school. There he reunites with old friends, flings and foes and tries to atone for his previous misgivings.
1. Chapter 1

Rin Matsuoka tensed as he felt the plane ride on the turbulence, gripping at the handles either side of him warily. He wasn't afraid of flying, hell he'd made the trip from Japan to Australia and back again plenty of times to know that turbulence was normal. That didn't mean that every time the plane rocked her felt uneasy though.

Aiichiro Nitori was sleeping peacefully in the seat next to him, his head leaning over the gap separated their seats and resting his forehead on Rin's shoulder. The older teen had attempted to bounce him off when he first used him as a rest but it only ended with the younger teen grumbling unhappily in his sleep. Rin decided there was no use in getting him upset and just let him be.

In the seats in front of him was the rest of his team from Samezuka, Captain Seijuro Mikoshiba snoring loudly as his head rocked slightly with each bounce of the plane. Rin scowled slightly before looking across the aisle to the other team that was accompanying them. Iwatobi Swimming club, they'd won a competition to join Samezuka on a two-month swimming trip to Australia. Rin had been hesitant about going along, but after both Nitori and his younger sister Gou had demanded her go, he had relented.

It wasn't like the trip was going to be a holiday either. They would be studying during the day and swimming in the afternoon only to have to study again at night. Rin shifted uncomfortably but settled that on the weekends at least they would be having some time to themselves.

"Hey Rin-Chan!" Rin winced as he heard his childhood nickname before flitting his eyes back over the aisle. He tried not to jostle Nitori too much as his eyes met dark pink ones. Nagisa Hazuki was leaning over his sleeping friend, a guy called Rei Ryugazaki, his eyes almost brimming with excitement. "The school we're training at is the one you went to, right?"

Rin frowned, wondering how Nagisa might have known that before his gaze fell on the sleeping form of his little sister. No doubt she had been chattering excitedly about the possibility of seeing the school Rin went to during his time abroad and immediately he regretted giving her that piece of information.

"Yeah, it is."

"You excited about seeing your old friends? They must be missing you, huh?" Nagisa chirped excitedly, accidentally waking Rei up. The younger swimmer grumbled unhappily, shoving Nagisa back into his seat before trying to settle again. Rin never thought he would be so happy for Rei's interference, chuckling as he shrugged himself back into a comfortable position. Nitori let out a small whine before snuggling his face into Rin's shoulder before letting out a content sigh. Rin raised one eyebrow, considering trying to bump him off before looking out the window.

His old friends? Rin might have laughed. They probably had forgotten about him already. He kind of wanted them to have forgotten about him, his sudden leave from the school wasn't exactly the best of partings for most of them. He winced slightly, wondering if it would hurt more if he was yelled at or not recognized in general. Still, there was a part of him that really couldn't wait to see them again, despite how he left them. Rin closed his eyes and pressed the back of his head into the seat, begging sleep to come for him.

* * *

Rin woke with a start, looking up to see Nitori shaking his shoulder gently. Those big blue eyes were looking at him with a slight amount of worry before he broke out into a grin, making them sparkle. Rin looked around, his gaze focusing out the window. They were on the ground. They had landed. They were already in Sydney?

"We've landed Matsuoka-Senpai! I'm so excited, I've never been out of Japan before!" Nitori chattered excitedly and Rin looked around. Everyone was still seated so he figured they must have just landed, but all the teens on the plane were chattering beyond excitedly. The study abroad trip had been in plan for six months and now, for most of them, the excitement of being in a different country was overwhelming.

"You could have woken me when we're actually getting off," Rin yawned as he unbuckled his seat belt, leaning forward and rolling his shoulders. He rest his forehead on the seat in front of him, letting out a sigh before pulling back. There wasn't much more time left before he would be back at that school.

"Onii-Chan, we're here, I'm so excited!" Gou's yell seemed to travel straight to Rin's ears and he straightened up, looking around for her. She was swaying excitedly in her seat and Rin wondered how she had managed to convince their mother to let her come along. Sure she was the managed for Iwatobi but it wasn't entirely necessary for her to join them, was it?

"We're still on the plane Gou, just wait until…" Rin was cut off when the captain's voice came over the speakers, informing them that they were now free to file out of the plane under the air hostesses instructions. Rin let out a sigh, looking around and seeing that _everyone _had looks of excitement on their faces, even Haruka Nanase. The boy's features were usually blank unless it involved the mention of swimming, although lately he seemed to opening up a fair bit. Rin grinned; he couldn't wait until some of the Australian swimmers saw him.

"Come on Rin-Senpai, they're letting us go. Come on, come on!" Nitori chirped, his voice growing higher and higher as he tugged on Rin's sleeve. Rin rolled his eyes, waiting for the younger teen to clamber out of his seat before standing and walking out of his own. He reached up, pulling down both his and Nitori's carry on bags, throwing both over his shoulder as Nitori shuffled excitedly in front of him.

* * *

"Look at that, it's so pretty!" Gou squeaked as she pressed her face against the window, Nagisa doing the same in the seat in front of her. Rin let out a yawn, looking out of the corner of his eye before sniffing. He had forcibly sat down next to his little sister just before Mikoshiba had a chance to, glowering at his captain to warn him off. As usually Mikoshiba just laughed and sat down next to Nitori, both chattering happily about swimming in a new country.

"_Sydney Opera House._"

"What was that Onii-Chan?" Gou questioned and Rin looked to her before pointing out the window to the strange shaped building. He had to admit, the first time he saw it himself he thought that it was gorgeous, and when he had snuck out of his dorm to see it during sunset, he knew he had seen something really beautiful, especially with the Harbour Bridge behind it.

"That's what it's called. _Sydney Opera House_."

"_Sydney Op-Era House_," Gou repeated slowly, attempting to mimic his English, her face pressing against the mirror again as she watched the building slowly disappear from sight. She slumped into her seat, letting out a yawn before turning to her brother, smiling happily. "I can't wait to meet your friends Onii-Chan."

"Yeah," Rin sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Gou blinked twice up at her brother, wondering why he suddenly seemed so closed of. She grabbed his arm, leaning up to him more and tugging on his shirt.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited too?"

"I am, I just don't know if they'll be."

"What did you do?"

"Why is it always my fault huh?" Rin growled, glowering Gou. The latter leaned back against the window, putting her hands up defensively as she shrugged.

"Do you really want me to give you a list?"

"Shut up." Rin slumped against his seat, glowering at the fabric in front of him swearing in both English and Japanese in his head as he contemplated what had happened since he had returned. Had he been that sour before he left or had hi poor attitude started after returning to Japan? He sunk into his seat a little, wondering if he would be able to face _them_ before he heard Nagisa gasp. He straightened, looking out the window as he caught sight of the school he had once been so excited to attend.

"It's, it's huge," Gou gasped as the bus pulled into the long drive, bringing the students up to the front entrance. Rin felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes shifted to where the swimming centre was, a large building that was well equipped to handle both swimmers and divers alike. He had to admit, he was looking forward to swimming here again. He stretched up slightly as the bus came to a stop, realising that everyone's attention had turned to the school before them.

Rin was the first to recover from seeing the school, mostly because he had been taken over by nostalgia and nothing more, and he glanced towards the doors that would bid them welcome with a friendly smile from the woman behind the desk. Wait, did she still work here or had she finally retired? Rin could remember her mumbling something about getting a well earned holiday.

Standing at the front of the door was a face that he knew all too well. Joshua Matthews, tall, broad shouldered with an easy grin, a crop of short black hair and green eyes that matched his sisters. He wasn't one of Rin's friends but they managed to get along pretty well during his time here. Rin pulled away from the window, running his hand through his hair. Why was Josh standing at the entrance looking like he was their meeting party?

"All right, all right, everyone calm down!" Mikoshiba shouted, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. Their coach was on the other bus with the rest of Samezuka and Mikoshiba had been instructed to keep an eye on these students. "We're going to get off the bus starting with everyone as the back and working our way down from there."

Rin could feel his heart pounding ferociously against his chest. All he had to do was step out and catch Josh's eye and then everyone would definitely know he was back. He didn't know if he was ready to see them all in one go, and his eyes slid back to the teen standing out by himself, arms over his chest and grinning ruefully almost to himself. Shouldn't there be more people to greet them, why was it just him?

"Onii-Chan, get up." Rin was brought back to reality when Gou shoved his shoulder, almost pushing him out of the seat. Rin nodded, standing and grabbing her bag from the overhead compartment, gently handing it down to her. He had learnt when he'd tried to pick up her suitcase for her at the airport that she wasn't going to let him do anything for her and settled to let her carry her own things. Easier for him anyway. Gou shoved past, scurrying down the aisle before Rin even had time to tell her to wait for him. He scowled before yanking his bag down but hesitated before walking off. There was a small group forming at the entrance of the bus, everyone chattering and looking to Josh in interest. He should be able to slip into the crowd without being noticed.

Rin threw his bag over his shoulder and started down the aisle before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Mikoshiba looking him in the eye, a slightly worried expression painted across his features.

"You all right Matsuoka?"

"I'm fine," Rin snapped, pulling out of his grip and stalking off the bus, keeping his head bent low and making sure not to make eye contact. Mikoshiba sighed, shaking his head, knowing that answer usually meant Rin wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you excited? I'm excited! This is exciting!" Nagisa chattered as he went from looking to Rei to Rin then back to Rei again. Rin pinched the bridge of his nose before stepping a little more behind Makoto Tachibana, thanking the gods above this his friend was the same height as him. Makoto looked over his shoulder frowning slightly but he said nothing on Rin practically hiding behind him. The latter was quite thankful for that and he was about to say something when Josh let out a loud whistle.

Rin knew it was him, the high pitched squeal he'd heard a thousand times over during lessons and on the weekends to get attention. Attentively he turned and, surprisingly, the whole of Iwotobi and Samezuka turned their attention to the teen standing in front of them.

He was taller than Mikoshiba, who was standing next to him, and he had this raw presence that made everyone pay attention to him. A backstroker who focused on the minute details of his stroke, he was fast in the water and would probably take most of Iwozuka's swimmers without much effort. Rin winced slightly. Josh was considered the schools top backstroker, but was he still?

"Yo, my name's Joshua Matthews, I'm standing here as a representative…" Rin had been surprised at how much Josh had improved his Japanese and wondered if that was why he had been asked to greet the students. Rin tuned his voice out however, as soon as the doors behind him opened. Coach Adrian Bull, a beast of a man who was unrelenting in his training strategies and long work outs, looked a little older than when Rin had left. Rin shrunk behind Makoto even more, not wanting his old coach to see him. Would he think Rin had improved at all, or would he still look at him like he was a disappointment? "So if you want to follow me, I'll show you around where you'll be staying, studying and training for the next two months."

"Come on Rin," Nagisa chirped, grabbing his forearm and yanking him forward with a hard tug. Rin pulled his arm away immediately, his eyes flicking to Josh and Coach, thanking the heavens they hadn't heard Nagisa's voice. Makoto put his hand on Rin's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze that was accompanied by a soft, reassuring smile as he walked forward, obviously keeping on Haru's trail.

"Rin-Senpai, did you know? Was he one of your friends? I don't have to worry about getting lost if I stay with you, that's a bonus," Nitori chattered, appearing at Rin's side seemingly out of nowhere. Rin rolled his eyes, deciding it would be best if he didn't answer any of Nitoria's questions for the moment, instead walking along to follow the rest of the swimmers. Their luggage would be brought to their rooms, Rin knew, which would be allocated to them after receiving the tour. The teams filled up the foyer pretty nicely and Rin stretched to see the front desk.

The receptionist indeed was no longer there, in her place a younger man who looked slightly familiar to Rin but he couldn't place his name or face. Rin contemplated asking if they had known each other but he became aware that the group was being split into two. Rin jumped to standing behind Makoto, keeping his face down as Coach Bull instructed one half of the teams to follow him. He looked up in time to Mikoshiba and Gou walking after him, joined by Rei and Nagisa.

"Where are they going Rin-Senpai?"

"Probably to the gym and after that they'll be getting their dorms. That means this group is probably going to see the lunch room and be introduced to the swimming centre," Rin replied, running a hand through his hair. It was during the day and his eyes shifted to clock behind the reception desk. It was only twelve, so the seniors and the second years would still be in class, as their sessions didn't start until one and three respectively. Hopefully they wouldn't be hanging out in the lunch room for an hour. He shuffled uncomfortably as they started walking, part of him wanting to run ahead and just go to the swimming centre but he wouldn't be allowed.

The lunch room was a simple pit stop, Josh explaining that they would be there for dinner later that evening anyway so they would get how it worked pretty quickly. Nitori looked around the large room with interest, asking Rin what it was like having lunch with so many people at the one time and Rin didn't really have the heart to tell him he didn't really ever eat lunch in the lunch room, opting instead to hang out in the dorms. He just smiled and said it was pretty fun and Nitori would enjoy himself, because Nitori would. He would probably make friends pretty quickly as well.

Josh dragged the group from the cafeteria, briefly pointing out the weights room before pulling them down a corridor. The smell of chlorine filled Rin's nose and he could hear some splashing on the other side of the door and he felt a little bit relieved. The first years would be swimming, most likely cooling themselves down after a training session to make room for the seniors later.

"Now, this is what you guys are probably most interested in right? You're pretty lucky actually, the schools on a break for the next three weeks so you'll have reign over the pools for most of the time," Josh laughed, running his hands through his hair as he looked around. The swimmers broke into excited chatter, some straining to see through the small windows the place they would be calling their practice home for the next two months. Rin's blood ran cold, he had completely forgotten there was a difference as to when the school had a holiday break to that of Samezuka.

"Hear that Senpai, we get the pools," Nitori cheered and Rin noticed that Makoto had his hand on Haru's shoulder. To anyone else it would seem a possessive notion but everyone else was aware that it was to keep him from running forward, stripping his clothes off and jumping in the pool as soon as he saw the water. Josh looked in the windows of the doors, grinning slightly before turning back to the swimmers.

"You guys are lucky actually, some of our divers and swimmers are practicing over their break. You'll get to see them in action," Josh put his hand on the door handle before biting his lip, "_I just hope they don't scare you_."

Only Rin understood what he had said and he was also the only person to understand his true meaning. It had nothing to do with the skills of the swimmers, nor their ferocious and unrelenting persistence to train. He was meaning…

"_Do it! Don't be a coward, just jump!" _The voice seemed to bellow into the hall as soon as Josh opened the door, gently ushering the swimmers inside. More voices were joined and it was incredibly loud inside the swimming centre. Nitori strained, trying to see where some of the voices were coming from, but the pool looked completely empty despite the loud, heavily accented voices that were echoing around the centre.

"I can't see them Senpai, where are they?"

"Divers, Nitori."

"What?"

"Look up," Rin nodded, his gaze having not shifted from where he had spotted them. They were sitting on top of the ten metre diving station, three sets of legs dangling over the edge and one face peeking over the edge, looking down to the water below them. They hadn't seemed to notice the presence of the swimmers, not until Josh let out another whistle.

"_Hey, yo! Joshua_!" A raven-haired male sat up. Rin couldn't pick his face but his voice he knew well enough. He couldn't help the shit eating grin that stretched over his face. Rin didn't realise he had missed him so much until he saw him again. Thomas Brooks, Rin's old room mate. He was a senior swimmer and had been attending the school since he was nine. Rin shook his head, already knowing he would be challenging Haru to a race as soon as he heard the name. Thomas always enjoyed a good race, the only problem was that he didn't mind losing.

"_Guys, come on down. The swimmers from Japan!" _Josh shouted back, motioning to the swimmers. Rin felt his heart beat even faster as those who were sitting up with Thomas. Sophie Brooks, Thomas' little sister and the first friend Rin had pretty much made in Australia. Her golden hair gave her away the moment she was in view. Annabeth Matthews, Josh's little sister and quite a _close _friend of Rin. She was Sophie's roommate, or had been the last time Rin had been here. That left Richard Blake, no doubt the one who had been peeking over the edge of the diving platform. The class clown that could make everyone laugh just by the faces he pulled.

"_All right, we're coming! Hold your fucking horses!" _Annabeth shouted over the edge of the pool as the boys started climbing down the stairs wrapped around the column. They weren't divers, nor were they stupid enough to even consider jumping off the ten metre diving board. Rin scratched the back of his head, knowing full well he had been proof for them not to. Sophie had disappeared from sight only to reappear again charging up to the edge and flinging herself off.

Rin shook his head as he saw her stick her arms and legs out wide, heading quite fast to the water as though to belly flop. At the last second she pulled herself into a diving position and entered the water smoothly. Nitori gasped, tugging on Rin's shirt and he wanted to tell Nitori that was her fucking about.

Annabeth jumped after, tumbling through the air and landing less than gracefully. She made more of a splash, but from the position she had brought herself into Rin knew she'd done it on purpose. Both girls swam to the edge together, pulling themselves out of the pull easily before tiling their heads to the side, shaking the water out of their ears.

"_Nice dive dumbass, want to get anymore water?_"

"_At least I didn't look like a starfish_," Annabeth cackled back to Sophie as they both walked over. They snatched their towels up from the seats and started to dry their hair, looking over the faces in the crowd. Rin ducked his head, running his fingers through his hair and wondering if it looked ridiculous. He didn't hear his name shrieked in fury or excitement so he figured it worked out pretty well after all.

"So, Samezuka and Iwatobi, these are two of our resident divers. Sophie Brooks and Annabeth Matthews."

"_What up?_"

"I hope you enjoy your time here," Sophie smiled whilst simultaneously smacking Annabeth around the ear. Rin grinned, realising they hadn't changed all too much since he left. It stung a little as he realised that meant Sophie was probably going to kill him when she finally caught sight of him.

* * *

"Rin-Senpai, is everything all right?" Rin looked up from his bed and blinked twice at Nitori. He felt more than tired and his bones were started to grow weary as he nodded, ruffling his hair slightly. Even the chirpy younger teen looked like he was ready to hit the hay, even though the sun was still shining brightly outside.

"Just tired is all," Rin yawned as he looked to the alarm clock Nitori had set up for them during the stay. It was hardly past four and he slumped against the pillows. Dinner wouldn't be served until six and they had been given free time. Rin grinned a little, Josh made a pretty big mistake in saying they could swim in the pool during their free time if they wanted. Haru had all but ripped away from Makoto, ripping his clothes off in one easy motion before diving into the water. The scene had caused Sophie to giggle uncontrollably whilst Annabeth made a comment about strippers as Makoto seemed completely horrified and a little too shy to do anything about him. They decided to just leave Haru in the pool for the moment, letting the others find their dorms as Thomas watched over Haru to make sure nothing happened to him.

"We should go swim," Nitori suggested. Rin looked to him, blinking a few times as he worked over what Nitori had said. He could see the excitement brimming from his friend and he let out a sigh, nodding as he stood, walking over to his bag. Nitori kept chattering about random things as Rin pulled out his swim suit. He smiled gently at the younger teens excitement before he slipped into the bathroom to change.

For the first time he saw his reflection in the mirror and realised why they'd asked him if he was all right. His eyes looked dim, not bright and excited like Nitori's, and he had a rather sour look on his face. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to clear his expression to something less fierce and managed to get a relaxed expression. He let out a breath before pulling his jeans and underwear off, pulling his swimsuit up. He reached for his jeans, pulling them back up before stepping out of the bathroom. Nitori was sitting on one of the chair beside an empty desk, swinging his feet as he waited for Rin.

"Grab my towel will you?" Rin asked and Nitori reached into Rin's bag, pulling out his beloved shark towel. He jumped off the seat and handed it to Rin, his own towel hanging over his shoulders as Rin stepped into a pair of flip flops.

"It's weird, isn't it, not needing to take our shoes off," Nitori chirped as he practically skipped alongside Rin. The latter shook his shoulders. It had taken him longer to remember that was required in Japan than it took for him to drop the habit. Then again, it was easy to just stroll around in sneakers without having to worry about whether or not he was meant to take them off.

"You'll get used to it," Rin shrugged as he lead Nitori down the corridor towards the swimming centre. The dorms they were staying in were a different part to where Rin had previously stayed, but he could remember Sophie explaining to him all those years ago that schools often come to train at the school. "It's remembering to take them off back home that will be the problem."

"Really Rin-Senpai? Maybe I should stay in the habit of taking them off then." Rin nodded, only half paying attention to what Nitori was prattling on about. He licked his lips as he tuck his hands into his jeans, thanking his lucky stars that today was a rather cool day. He didn't really want to be thrust right into the good old Australian summer just yet. His first summer he spent with Sophie and Annabeth most of the time, hanging out by the beach coated in sunscreen and yet somehow still managing to get burnt.

* * *

_"You think it's stupid, don't you Rin?" Sophie questioned as she picked up another rock, throwing it into the ocean. They were sitting on the jetty, legs dangling over the edge as they watched the clear blue water below them swirl and swelter, their hair whipping around their heads. To his left sat Sophie, sporting a pair of denim shorts that reached her knees and bright yellow tank top that matched her hair. Annabeth was on his right, a pretty blue floral dress whipping around in the wind that she had given up trying to control, tucked under her thighs. _

_"I'm not stupid enough to comment on that," Rin replied, resting his forehead on the bar in front of him, kicking his feet gently. He picked up a small rock, letting it plop into the ocean as he let out a sigh. Annabeth snorted, poking his ribs before sticking her face right in his. She didn't really seem to have a sense of personal space and she made Rin lean back, wanting to get away for a moment. _

_"Hey, leave the poor kid alone!" Sophie snapped, leaning around Rin boxing Annabeth on the ear. Annabeth pulled back, whining before rolling her eyes. _

_"I would if he gave an answer."_

_"He did!"_

_"That's not an answer, that's a misdirection!"_

_"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rin looked between the two as they started arguing, letting out a sigh before falling back and letting his head rest in his hands. He stared up at the clear blue sky, scrunching his eyes at the hot sun for a moment before he let out a yelp, feeling fingers rake down his side. He was being attacked on both sides and as much as he struggled, he couldn't get away. Sophie was giggling whilst Annabeth was giving her cackle of a laugh. His eyes screwed shut as he tried, and failed, to fight them off. _

_"No, please, stop, s-stop," Rin giggled, squirming and trying to push them away. His eyes started to water and his laughs came out in chokes, provoking the girls to stop tickling him, both laughing too hard for him to forgive them immediately. _

_"Oh my god, you're such a pretty boy!" Annabeth cackled, falling against the concrete. Rin sat up, rubbing the tears that fell down his cheeks with the back of his hand, narrowing his eyes at her. They both knew that he hated being tickled but that never seemed to stop them from doing it. He blamed Thomas, this was all his fault!_

* * *

"Rin-Senpai? Hello?" Rin jerked out of his memory, realising he was smiling to himself and Nitori was looking at him rather confused. Nitori must have remembered the way to the swimming centre with ease because they were standing outside the doors, which Nitori pushed open rather confidently. As soon as they both stepped in they were slightly overwhelmed by music blating from a small boom box on top in the bleaches. Rin looked around, certain that this was against the rules, and saw that Haru was talking to Thomas, who was lounging lazily on the side of the pool with his feet dangling in the pool.

Makoto was sitting beside Thomas, looking rather comfortable with the Australian although Rin wasn't too surprised. Thomas and Makoto were similar with their gentle smiles and kind words, although Thomas a lot more laid back, almost on the verge of lazy. His crooked Japanese might have improved over the years like Josh's had, and part of Rin was glad Thomas was getting along so well with Makoto and Haru.

Rin sucked in a deep breath, his gaze focused on Thomas. He would go say hello, take whatever Thomas had to say to him about him leaving, and then go for a swim with Nitori to calm his nerves. He could feel his heart thumping quite hard against his chest and he swallowed before gently lying his towel on a chair a few metres away from him. He pulled his shirt, letting out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding before straightening his shoulders.

All this worry was for nothing however, as when Rin started walking towards his old roommate, hands shaking slightly, he heard someone running up behind him. He turned around in time to receive a hard slap sting across his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

"_That's for leaving without saying goodbye_!" Rin's eyes watered from the sheer strength of the slap, clutching his cheek lightly as he surveyed the girl in front of him. Her cheeks were slightly red and her dark blue eyes were dangerously narrowed as she lifted her foot up, stomping hard down on his foot. "_That's for not letting us know anything!_"

"_Ow Sophie what the fuck?_" Rin growled, hopping lightly before the blonde crashed into him. Her face pressed hard into his chest as her arms wrapped around him, squeezing him so tight that the breath was squeezed out of his chest.

"_And this is because I've missed you, you pointy toothed fuck_," Sophie mumbled against his chest. Rin almost laughed because she was tickling him but he managed to hold it back. He let his arms drape over her shoulders, hugging her back tightly before dropping a light kiss to the top of her head. It was a habit he had worked himself into and he wasn't quite ready to drop it just yet.

"_I've missed you too, short cake." _Sophie snuggled closer to Rin before pulling back, looking almost tempted to smack him around a bit more when someone else over to them. Sophie let out a squeak before ducking, allowing Rin to take the full brunt of Annabeth leaping through the air, latching her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He stumbled backwards, letting out a yelp even though Annabeth seemed completely indifferent to his sudden state of unbalance.

"_Rinny!_" Annabeth grinned, kissing him without a second thought. Rin was very much tempted to return the favour but Annabeth pulled away before he could, her greene eyes sparkling as she let out a whoop. "_I told ya he'd been coming back didn't I? Dumbass shark boy had to come home sometime!" _

"_Anna, get off him_," Sophie muttered, prying her friend away from the swimmer. Annabeth almost put up a fight but decided to comply, shaking her head and continuing on with her rant about how she always knew Rin would be coming back to Australia at some point. Rin took this chance to look over to Thomas, who was watching the whole affair with eyebrows raised.

"_I hope you ain't expecting a kiss from me."_ Rin chuckled, walking over as Thomas pulled himself out of the pool. Rin was greeted by a bear hug, being pulled clean off his feet as Thomas squeezed him tight. "_I missed ya, you prick."_

"_Missed you too, bastard," _Rin grinned when he was put down, claming his hand down on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas grinned, all his teeth showing as he let out a chuckle, nodding over to Sophie and Annabeth, who had preoccupied themselves with a very confused looking Nitori.

"_I'm surprised you got off with just a slap._"

"_You and me both."_

"_She was threatening castration if she ever saw you again,_" Thomas laughed but then he frowned, wondering if his sister was insane enough to go ahead with it. Rin shivered, running a hand through his hair before letting out a sigh.

"_I guess I should apologise right?_"

"_Hey man, to me you did what you had to I guess. I don't hold a grudge_," Thomas waved him off but his gaze flickered over to the girls. Rin followed his gaze, swallowing a little. Although they had been happy to see him, that didn't mean they would necessarily be continuing those feeling for long. "_You will have to apologise to them though, and probably Blakey too. Man, it's good to have you back though."_

The words swam around in Rin's head and he felt his chest start to warm. He shrugged it off, noticing Haru was looking at him very confused and Makoto was smiling happily. With a roll off his eyes Rin unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down, haphazardly throwing them back in the general direction of the chair his shirt was sitting on. He could see the multitude of remarks glowing in Annabeth's eyes as she looked him up and down before smirking and continuing her conversation with Nitori. Rin licked his lips, sitting on the edge of the pool beside Makoto, Thomas joining him quickly.

"You two were friends?" Whether it was a question or not Rin wasn't sure, but he looked to Haru and nodded. That was all the affirmation the swimmer needed btu Thomas flung his arm around Rin's shoulder, pulling him close and looking to Haru, grinning rather wickedly.

"Roommates, have I got some stories about Rin that..."

"No! No stories!" Rin barked and Thomas just laughed, dragging his knuckles along Rin's scalp, making him swear and struggle to get out of the older teens grip. Thomas did release him, after a few seconds, and left Rin scowling and rubbing his head in irritation.

"But seriously, the amount of shit Rin got up to was insane," Thomas laughed but then he frowned, looking over to his sister, "although it wasn't usually his own idea."

"Rin was a trouble maker?" Makoto frowned and Thomas looked to him for a few seconds before a loud laugh burst from his lips. Rin scowled again, crossing his arms over his chest and looking everywhere but at him. Thomas wasn't lying, Rin spent as much time breaking the rules and doing stupid shit that Annabeth and Sophie dragged him into as he did in the water. That being said, it was more Annabeth that dragged him into it and it was usually him being in the wrong dorm room.

"Rin was the troublemaker; sneaking in and out of girls dorms, stealing the spare keys from Coach, breaking out to go through the city at night."

"Hey, the keys were Anna's idea!"

"Yeah but you were dumb enough to carry it out. Never seen him so angry, he would have killed you if he found out!" Thomas howled. Rin had to break out in a smile again, knowing full well that Coach had been furious. He'd ranted for days, yelling and getting infuriated by the smallest of things because he couldn't find the spare keys. Rin had been too afraid to take them back, so he'd begged Thomas to return them for him. Thomas in turn gave them to Josh, saying he found them in the janitors closet and Josh took them back to Coach. Rin had always been number one suspect, but having both Thomas and Josh vouch for him, Coach seemed to believe he had just dropped them.

"_You're telling stories about Rin right? Did you tell the one where Rinny.._."

"_I'm sure none of us want to hear whatever story you have to tell_," Thomas interrupted Annabeth before she could continue. Annabeth poked her tongue out before pulling her t-shirt off, sinking into the water slowly and staying under the water for a while, letting herself completely soak. She popped again for a quick breath, winked at Rin before sinking under the water again, swimming around and to the otherside of the pool. Rin only now noticed that Haru had disappeared off to the middle of the pool, gingerly swimming around and dipping under the water occasionally.

"What about the time Rin inhaled too much helium and passed out?" Sophie suggested as she plopped down beside Makoto. Nitori let out a small giggle as he sat beside Sophie, happily drawing her attention back to him as he started questioning the difference between a dive for swimming and the dives Sophie carried out. Rin groaned as Makoto looked to him with wide eyes, obviously wanting to hear more about that.

"Oh fuck me, I forgot about that," Thomas laughed before poking Rin in the ribs, "dumbass over here was singing a rendition of Wizard of Oz with helium, only he had too much. One moment he's singing about seeing the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, the next he's down in the sand with a deflated balloon clutched tight in his hand."

Makoto's hand was over his mouth as he tried to stifle a giggle and Rin just shrunk into himself, scowling once again. That had not been one of Rin's finer moments, but he had plenty of stories about Thomas that had scarred him, not that he could mention those in front of Makoto. He loved the guy but he was also pretty certain his time was preoccupied in looking after Haru he never had a time for a girl.

"Ugh, I'm going to drown myself," Rin muttered as he sunk into the water. He heard Thomas laughing from above him and he let out an underwater groan. He broke back through the water to catch Thomas saying something about Rin being a neat roommate and that he didn't spend all of his nights in their dorm though. Rin quickly punched Thomas in the leg, resulting in a loud yelp from the latter.

"Rin, are you beating up my brother?"

"No," Rin squeaked as Sophie made a grab for him. He paddled out to just out of her reach so she wouldn't be able to get him before sinking back into the water so just his eyes were out. He saw Sophie purse her lips and he let out a bubble air, making her giggle. He was about to do another one when strong hands gripped hsi ankles, yanking him under the water.

Rin let out a yelp, which was in hindsight a pretty stupid idea because the water rushed into his mouth and he burst out of the water, gasping for air and trying to regain his bearings when he was yanked under again. He let out a kick, catching the person in the jaw before he rose, swimming over to the edge and panting. He was ready to swing abuse at whoever had grabbed him when he a cackle fill the air. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Josh lying in the water, clutching his faw lightly but looking like he had just won the lottery.

"_Should have seen your fucking face Matsuoka!_"

"_You dirtbag, fuck you_!" Rin growled as he heaved himself out of the water, lying down on his back and staring up at the roof.

"Are you all right Rin?"

"Yes, I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking?"

"_Because you're moody and can rip someones throat out with your teeth_?" Sophie replied and Thomas let out a whooping laugh, clutching his stomach and leaning forward, grinning at Rin's even more impressive fucked off face. He growled under his breath, threatening to go back home when he felt hands on his back, pulling him back into the water.

"_Come on Matsuoka, you used to have a sense of humour!_"

* * *

Rin couldn't sleep. He tossed around on the mattress but he couldn't get comfortable. He knew he should be tired, considering the time difference he had more than just stayed awake for too long, his body was begging him to go sleep. So why couldn't he? Was it that he hadn't met up with Richard and apologised, or was it something else entirely? He let out a low groan, not wanting to wake Nitori, before swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress. He settled on going for a jog, that would at least clear his mind and make his body tired. He was carefuly to tread quietly, grabbing his socks and trainers to pull on, grabbing his hoodie before thinking better of it.

"Senpai, w-where are you going?" Nitori murmured, the sleep mass on the bunk above him moved slightly. Rin looked up before shaking his head. He swear he had been quiet, then again Nitori woke every time Rin left to go for a jog. Woke was probably too kind a word because the dazed look in Nitori's eyes told him that he was still within the realm of dreamland.

"I'm going for a jog, I'll be back later." Nitori made a noise that sounded like a confirmation before he slumped back into the mattress. Rin wished he could sleep just as easily as Nitori could and he grabbed the room key off the desk, stuffing them into the pocket of his pants. He hadn't been bother to change into much more than his tracksuit and he was thankful after he walked out of the dorm that the air was cool enough for him to get away with it.

Although he thought, and said to Nitori, that he was going to go for a jog, Rin couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. Instead he wandered around aimlessly, considered going to see Thomas but then decided against it. By now he would definitely have gotten a new roommate and he didn't want to take up the other guy and have to awkward explain that he was sleeping in the bed that had been Rin's. No, Rin could definitely get by without having that conversation during his stay here.

Instead he opted for going into the courtyard. It was eleven o'clock so no one else should be out there. Rin stuffed his hands into his pockets as he punched the code in for the dorms. The visitors hadn't been given one, although their coach, Mikoshiba and Gou probably had it, but the other swimmers hadn't been told. This was most likely to keep them from wandering around just like what Rin was doing, but the code was so ingrained in his mind that he couldn't forget it at all. He heard the familiar sound of the locks sliding out of place as he twisted the little silver handle, slipping out and into the cool air. It wasn't cold enough to hit him hard, but it was cool enough to make him shiver slightly.

He looked around and let out a small smile. Of course. He tilted his head, watching as the blonde flicked another page of her book, deeply invested in the imaginary world she had been pulled into that when he walked over to her she didn't even look up to him. She did however make a very dangerous noise when he gripped the book, pulling it from her hands (but he was very careful to keep her page with his thumb).

"_Just because I hugged you and glad you're back Matsuoka, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass ten ways to Sunday._" Sophie warned as Rin sat next to her, picking up her momentarily discarded book mark. He slipped it in between the pages before sitting it down beside her head, giving her a soft smile.

"_I don't suppose a life time of begging will make up for it then_?"

"_I life time of dick sucking wouldn't make it up for Blakey._"

"_Yeah but we're not talking about Blakey_."_  
_

"_Because Blakey wasn't your best friend_." Rin winced at her words, running his hand through his hair. Was it too late to completely apologise, get down on his hands and knees and beg for her forgiveness? That wouldn't have worked on Sophie anyway, she wasn't the kind of person to accept words so quickly and easily as everyone else. Rin was going to have to prove to her, wholeheartedly and without a seconds hesitation how sorry he was that he left without telling them good bye. But as Sophie said, she was his best friend.

"_I saw your dive._"

"_Misdirection_."

"_Don't you remember? I'm pretty good at changing the subject_."

"_Ugh, you're such a turd!__" _Sophie muttered as she sat up. She let out a sigh, looking to him over the shoulder before giving him a brief smile. _"But you look happy I guess, so going back was probably good for you_."

"_So I was a catastrophic dickhead before I left then huh_?" Rin mumbled, looking down to his hands and sucking in a deep breath before letting it out. He wasn't exactly too keen on the idea that he had possibly treated the friends, whom he had so unceremoniously left, who had greeted him without _much _irritation, as terribly as he had treated the same kind of friends back in Japan. Sophie snorted as she shrugged her shoulders._  
_

"_Only after you swam. Otherwise you were still all right. So you were a dick, but you didn't have two._" Rin wanted to reach out to her and grab her hand, beg her to forgive him for being such an idiot and so focused on a dream that wasn't even his. Instead Sophie picked up her book, flipping to her page and looking at him with a rather unrecognisable expression on her face. "_I'm not going to be back at my dorm for a while you know, you should, er, apologise, to Anna._"

Rin tilted his head, frowning for a few seconds before he really understood her meaning. He let out a chuckle, reaching out and ruffling her hair lightly before standing. He did want to tire himself out after all, that had been the objective of leaving his dorm right? Sophie rolled her eyes, kicking his butt as he walked off before she settled herself back into the position she had been lying in originally. It wasn't that she wasn't excited or happy that Rin was back, hell she had almost screamed his name out of excitement when she'd seen him, it was just that now she knew his stay here was temporary. The teams were here for only two months and in hindsight that wasn't a very long time to catch up on everything he'd missed. Sophie sunk against the bench, wishing that he hadn't such a turd. When he first arrived he'd been so excited and hell, half the time they had trouble getting out of the fucking pool, but everyone could see that slowly disappear over time. Not going well in races was hard enough, coming seventh, eighth and ninth each time was fucking difficult. Hell, Sophie could remember when she first started diving after giving up swimming, it was hard to go from being the best to being last.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin stood in front of the all familiar dorm room, his knuckles hovering over the wood as he considered whether or not he should actually knock. He wasn't sure what kind of mood Annabeth would be on, or if Sophie had been meaning what he thought she had been meaning when she had told him to come see her. Why else would she had mentioned she wouldn't be back in the dorm for a while though, if she didn't mean for him to do something that she didn't want to be around to see? Or even worse, what if Annabeth had just been acting in front of Makoto and Haru and was just waiting to yell and spit and scream at Rin for leaving without saying goodbye? Well she did latch onto him so Rin had taken that as a positive.

His decision was made up for him when he heard voices coming up to the corner of the corridor. He stiffened, knowing that if he was caught in the girls wing he would be beyond screwed and probably deported. His knuckles rapped hard against the wood repeatedly, not relenting as his gaze focused on the corner. He knew that voice all too well, it had haunted his footsteps and his knocking hastened as he cowered slightly. Oh shit, he'd left it too long, there was no way he could run now, the Matron would come for him and hang him by his -

The door swung open, catching Rin by surprise. Not so much as Annabeth reaching out wearing a little black nightie that Rin had never seen before and thought would look much nicer on her floor, wrenching him in a little too roughly, sending him off balance and tumbling to the ground. Rin was about to demand what the hell had that been about but he heard Matron say their dorm number. Instead Rin crawled backwards before squeezing under the bed, squishing as close to the wall as he could manage and bringing his feet out so they wouldn't be seen from the door.

"_Miss Matthews, may I question as to what you're doing up_?" Matron's shrill voice demanded and Rin poked out his tongue. He hated that bitch, she almost twisted his ear off when she'd opened the door to the room to find Rin just lounging around with the girls watching a movie. As far as any of them knew, there wasn't really a rule about boys not being allowed in the room (especially if the door had been unlocked) but Matron almost damn near ripped his ear off dragging him out of the room anyway.

"_Looking for Sophie. She got all huffy and left to read_." There was silence but Rin had to admit that was a pretty good reply. For some ungodly reason, Sophie was the damn golden child in Matron's eyes. Which was completely stupid because it was Sophie who almost set the woman's room on fire with fireworks, resulting in Rin being blamed and his ear being twisted again. He was surprised he had ears at all after her treatment.

"_You've never gone out to look for Miss Brooks before_."

"_We have exchange students here miss, male ones. Can't be too careful when we don't know them._"

"_Yes well I'm sure after the week is done with you'll be well acquainted with more than enough of them-_" Rin had trouble holding back a giggle as he held his breath, squeezing both his eyes and his mouth shut "_- and as for Miss Brooks, we are both perfectly aware of how capable she is at handling herself. Now, onto the reason for why I am here..._"

"_You mean the pleasant conversations you always have with me isn't the reason you're here_?"

"_Coach Bull was doing rounds in the male dorms and he found that Matsuoka was not in his."_

"_And you think he's in mine_?" Annabeth laughed but Rin was a little bit worried about his hiding space. He didn't doubt that Matron would cut into the mattresses if it meant finding a trace of Rin being in the room, looking under the bed wasn't going to be much more of a task.

"_Are we really going to have this conversation Miss Matthews_?"

"_All I'm saying is I don't want to see that dick head again Matron, pardon my language. He left without so much as a good bye, you really think I would let him into my __room__ on the first night he's_ _back_?" There was a moment of silence and Rin begged and prayed that Matron would believe Annabeth. His whole being was depending on Matron not finding him and in hindsight coming to the room was probably a stupid idea on the first night back. After all, Matron would be vigilant about making a good impression on the visitors and she wouldn't dare let the knowledge of males sneaking back and forth between the dorms she was meant to be keeping watch over tarnish their good impression of her. Part of Rin wanted him to spring out, call her out on him being able to waltz into the room without her catching him but most of him was pretty dead set on hiding from the bitch.

"_I do not trust you Miss Matthews, I never have. You are a slippery little liar and I don't understand how Miss Brooks could be such great friends with you_."_  
_

"_It's because I'm so good in bed_." Rin begged Annabeth to shut up because he was about to break out into laughter. His body was shaking as he could just imagine the horrified look on Matron's face. There was silence before he heard footsteps away from the door and he thanked god. He waited to hear the door shut before he rolled out from his hiding place but he heard Annabeth step out of the room. "_What can I say Matron, you keep me away from boys and I'm going to find an outlet!_"

Rin lost it. He shimmied out of the bed giggling like a five year old as Annabeth stepped back into the room, looking rather pleased with herself. She locked the door as Rin lay there giggling, his hand resting on his stomach as he tried to calm himself down. When he managed to stop laughing he propped himself up on his elbows, grinning to Annabeth.

"_She's gotten snarkier hasn't she?_"

"_Not really,"_ Annabeth shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking down to Rin. He stopped laughing completely, looking back up to her biting his lip. This wasn't the look he had been hoping for when Sophie had told him to come see Annabeth. "_I wasn't entirely lying either you know, I just knew that Matron would have you skinned alive if she found you at my door_."_  
_

"_I would have told her I was coming to apologise_."

"_Like she would have believed that_."

"_Well, it's the truth," _Rin persisted. He sat up completely, crossing his legs and feeling like he was very little again.

"_Yeah, like I believe that,_" Annabeth snorted, rolling her eyes as she moved to step towards him but she decided against it, stay where she was by the entrance into the room. Rin didn't shift his eyes from her but he couldn't help but notice there was a flicker of an emotion in her eye that he knew all too well. He licked his lips, purposefully dragging his tongue along the skin slowly as he rocked forward onto his hands and knees.

"_I really am sorry Anna_," Rin murmured as he slowly crawled towards her. If she was caught off guard by him she didn't show it, but she didn't change her stance either. Rin knew that she was contemplating, no doubt, what was going to follow Rin being on his knees and whether or not it was worth forgiving him. Rin leant down, gently kissing her right ankle before looking up. He would have grinned, under any other circumstance, at getting a glimpse of red panties underneath the hem of her nightie but he said nothing of the sort. He wanted her to forgive him, not knee him in the face. "_So, so sorry._"

"_Yeah, whatever_," Anna snapped, looking away and clenching her jaw. Rin grinned to himself before planting another kiss halfway up her shin, then on the inside of her knee. Carefully his left hand ran up to the back of her calf, gently gripping the back of her knee and lifting her leg slightly. He pulled her leg to rest over his shoulder as he shuffled closer, turning his head and gently pressing a kiss against the inside of her thigh.

"_I - really - am - very - truly - uncontrol - lably - sorry." _Rin kissed up further after enunciating each word. Anna didn't make a sound but he felt her leg tremble slightly against his shoulder and he fought back the grin. He more than definitely needed to concentrate now. His left hand trailed gently along the outside of her thigh, his fingertips drawing nonsensical patterns against the skin light. He continued pressing kisses even higher, feeling his heart begin to pound against his chest as the hem of her nightie brushed against his cheek, as though attempting to hinder him continuing. Rin could have scoffed, it would take more than that for him to be stopped. His right hand trailed from her ankle agonizingly slow up her left leg until it reached the hem of her nightie.

Hooking his thumb under the material he hiked it up ever so slightly before kissing her thigh again. The silence from her was starting to kill him as he was really wanting a reaction and he looked from the pale, milky skin up to Annabeth for a moment, gauging her expression. All hints of her being angry were gone, although she had managed to keep that stony 'I'm pissed off' face for the duration of his apology. She would keep that until Rin deserved it to be gone. Rin dragged his tongue along his lips, even slower than he had earlier before planting another kiss against her thigh, not breaking eye contact with her. One eyebrow raised, almost patronising Rin. It would have been his imagination but he could practically hear her muttering 'is that all you got Matsuoka? Weak!' and he wasn't particularly fond of being thought of as that.

Hiking her skirt up even more Rin leaned forward, pressing his tongue against the red fabric of her panties. Annabeth jolted at the sudden heat, pressing her hips forward and sucking in a deep breath but Rin didn't get much more of a reaction than that. Rin let out a groan before pushing his tongue harder against the fabric, dragging it all the way to where her clit would be before pulling back down. Rin pushed his shoulder up, lifting her leg so he could reach the fabric covering her entrance. That resulted in her jolting against slightly and Rin pulled back, his breath deeper than before. That was most likely due to his blood starting to leave his head and go somewhere lower.

"_Bed, please, bed,_" Rin pleaded as he lowered her right leg to the ground before his hands moved to her hips. He started pulling her backwards, walking on his knees as he her turned her round so her back was facing the bed. She complied with what he wanted, although Rin did have to push her along and he was pretty sure that was for her own amusement. Rin was tempted to just stand up, pick her up and throw her onto the bed but he refused to do so. Deep down he knew he definitely was not in charge right now.

Annabeth crawled onto the bed, going right to the head before turning so her back was on the mattress. She propped herself up on the pillows as Rin climbed into the bed, settling himself on his knees between hers. Rin's hands returned to her thighs, gently rubbing up and down the skin before moving to her ankles, pulling her legs over his shoulders again. Her knees nestled comfortably on his shoulders and Rin could have smiled. This was more than familiar for him. Rin leant down, his hands running along her skin until they reached the hem of her nightie, pushing it up over her belly button. He brought his right hand trailing down her side until it hit her pantie line, drawing his index finger along the lower elastic, kissing along the line after it. He hooked his finger underneath the elastic, pulling her panties to the side before running his tongue along the bare, sensitive skin.

Rin got what he wanted. Annabeth moaned and pressing her hips up. Rin grinned before running his tongue along her folds, gently prodding and poking with his tongue until he reached her entrance. He pressed the tip in but then pulled back out. Although Annabeth was turned on, she wasn't quite turned on enough for him to go in yet. He opted instead to drag his tongue upwards until he found that little nub that made her wriggle underneath him. The first time he's rubbed against it he had no idea what he was doing and was caught off guard by her reaction, a little worried he'd done something wrong. That was until Annabeth yelled at him to do it again or so help her she would throttle him one. Rin grinned a little at the memory before running his tongue gently along her clit. Her hips rocked forward as she let out a small moan and Rin started rubbing his tongue around in a small circle, pulling back or pushing harder occasionally for pressure.

He felt her muscles tense against his shoulders as she squirmed again and Rin gently kissed her clit before kissing downwards again. He tried to focus all of his attention on her, but it was beginning to get difficult to do so when his dick was growing hotter and needy. Rin had to fight both mentally and physically to stop himself from dipping his hips and pressing against the mattress to get some of the friction his body was begging for. He almost whimpered, pushing his hips back further away from the mattress as he felt Annabeth's fingers curl in his hair. She tugged, trying to pull him up but he reached up, knocking her hand away, instead flattening his tongue against her and running his mouth down. He knew what she wanted, but he wasn't completely done just yet. Rin dipped his tongue at her entrance again, this time pushing in as far as he could reach and running the tip along her walls.

"_Nnn, Rinny_," Annabeth murmured but she was pretty close to snapping at him again. Rin grinned a little, grabbing her hips with both of his hands and trying to pull her closer. He grew hungrier, trying to get as close to her as possible, right hand coming down and he began rubbing her clit with three fingers. Annabeth let out a moan, squirming and pushing her hips towards him and Rin hummed in approval. He was very tempted to flip their positions and get her to ride his mouth but he decided against it. Didn't want to do everything all in one night, after all.

The sound of hard knocks on the door forced Rin to pull back and Annabeth scrambled up the bed a little. They shared a quick glance to one another before they heard the door's lock click. Rin had never dived so fast under a bed in his life, hitting his lower back against the metal frame as the door swung open.

"_Sorry to interrupt, Rin I can see your feet poking out, but Matron is seriously hunting for you so I need to walk you back_."

"_Sophie!" _Annabeth whined as Rin shimmied out from his hiding spot, grinning at his friend sheepishly. Sophie just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she nodded towards the door. Rin quickly leant down and kissed the side of Annabeth's head before walking towards Sophie, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"_What happened to you're not coming back for a while?"_

_"You want to make it back to your dorm in one piece, Matsuoka?"_


End file.
